The Ticklish Octopus
The Ticklish Octopus is the twenty-seventh episode of the first season of Sea Princesses. Synopsis Polvina's pet octopus, Tentie, is sick and needs help from the Princesses. Every time he laughs he lets off a thick cloud of ink! Poor little Tentie is very embarrassed. Plot Tentie is suffering a condition where he lets off a cloud of ink when he laughs. Polvina, Ester and Tubarina are mixing up a special herbal soup for him at the Shark Palace when Marcello comes in. Seeing Tentie looking sad, Marcello, despite the girls’ pleas, decides to tickle him, triggering his condition. After Tentie drinks the soup, Polvina sends him out to play with Spikey and Gummy while she and the others do their homework. Spikey and Gummy see Tentie and throw a ball at him, leading him to laugh again, which only makes them laugh even more. Embarrassed, Tentie swims away. Later, Polvina, Ester and Tubarina are looking for their pets. They don’t find Tentie, but they do find Spikey and Gummy, who tell the girls and Marcello that Tentie has run away and is headed for Dryland, as they followed him as far as the Bubbles Lighthouse. Hearing this, Polvina quickly swims off with the others in tow. When the others catch up to Polvina, she tells them that her mother found Tentie as a baby on a rock shelf close to Dryland and that she is headed there to look for him. They surface near a beach, where Marcello is fascinated at the number of Drylanders on it. Ester gives everyone some seaweed to disguise themselves while they look for Tentie. While looking for Tentie, Marcello is fascinated by a Drylander riding a wave. He seemingly gets hit by it, but he quickly shows up behind Tubarina soon after. At the same time, Polvina and Ester spot a “Drylander fish”, believing that they can live underwater, and a carriage with a window on the bottom. The two groups meet up again. It is at this point that they find Tentie, but Ester and Tubarina stop Polvina in case she is seen. While splitting up, Marcello manages to find Tentie, but he manages to evade him. Marcello apologises to Tentie for what he did and promises not to tickle him again. It is then that the two see each other and hide from the passing carriage. They attempt to evade them from the other side of their hiding place, but the “Drylander fish” is there. Tentie tells Marcello to tickle him and he does so. Eventually, Tentie lets out enough ink to obscure the Drylanders’ view, allowing them to escape. Marcello and Tentie meet back with the girls and they quickly head back. The girls and Marcello are mixing another bowl of soup for Tentie. The girls note that the Drylanders are even stranger than they initially thought, while Marcello learns that he shouldn’t make octopuses laugh when they don’t want to. This leads the girls and Tentie to “make Marcello laugh when he doesn’t want to” by pinning him to the floor and tickling him.